The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Shetalksgibberish
Summary: Kirk's plan is to court Spock. He admits he loves his first officer and is going to do something about it. Good thing Christmas is around the corner to help him out and hopefully a not so hypo-happy Doctor too. - Eventual SLASH, promise. Kirk/Spock


**The Twelve Days of Christmas**

Rating: M/NC-17 – slash.

Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: Spock/Kirk with dashings of Chekov/Sulu, Bones/Chapel and Uhura/Scotty

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or the characters. I wish I owned Chris Pine.

Summary: Kirk's plan is to court Spock. He's finally admitted to himself that he loves his first officer and he's going to do something about it. Good thing Christmas is around the corner to help him out and hopefully a not so hypo-happy Doctor too.

Note: This is my first Star Trek fic. I do plan to have the whole story finished by christmas. :)

* * *

><p>Christmas was just around the corner and Jim was excited about the prospect of some celebration. He was on Alpha shift at the moment, contemplating the holiday season as he stared off into space quite literally. Jim wanted to do something special for the Vulcan, as thanks for keeping his ass alive over the past year. He couldn't count the numerous incidents on both fingers and toes. He'd need at least five more ensigns to be able to count with that rudimentary method.<p>

_A new planet had been founded and naturally the Enterprise was assigned to explore it. They had been filled in on the planet's activity – little to no surface life. Should be safe. How many times had they heard that and ended up with casualties on Bones' bio-beds? Heck even if there weren't multiple casualties at least the Captain had become somewhat used to a routine sickbay swing-by after every new mission with a black eye here, cracked rib there or blood soaking the regulation sickbay sheets. _

_Jim had a team of 8 beam down to the surface of the planet including Mr. Spock, Sulu, Cup-cake (Jim never did deign to remember his name) and himself of course. It was to be a simple exploration. Mr. Spock and his science crew would investigate the flora and any fauna that were to show itself, the rest to search for any other signs of life. _

_What they hadn't planned on was a giant subterranean monster to come bounding out of a well-concealed chasm in the ground and charge pell-mell at Sulu, Jim and one of the combat trained ensigns. At the sheer size of the beast it only took them two seconds to decide on running in the opposite direction with an almost comical look of fear in their faces. An ear splitting roar sounded from behind them, which only spurred them on faster. Spock and his science team turned around at the sound the beast had made and if it weren't for the current situation Jim would've laughed at the expression on his first officer's face. He almost always attracted trouble. Good looking, sharp toothed, massive trouble. _

_Mr. Spock had his hand on his phaser set to kill in a matter of seconds and was taking aim at the beast bearing down upon his Captain and fellow shipmates. His first shot missed. Second aim was true. The beast was shot in between the eyes; it teetered on its feet before falling forwards and pinning the captain beneath its mass. The team sparked to action, Spock called up to the Enterprise requesting transport to sick bay and not the transporter room and yes that it was the Captain that needed attention. All seven of the team needed to use their weight to shift the monster's shoulder from Jim to free his trapped torso. Jim groaned in pain as he attempted to roll out from beneath the monster but found he couldn't. Spock used his agility to duck down, pick the captain up off the ground bodily and wrench him out of harms way before the beast's mass was too much to hold off. _

The injuries Jim sustained from that mission alone had an uncharacteristic Spock gnawing at his lip in worry over his Captain's wellbeing. His physically emotional response a testament to the absolute stress Jim had put him under over the Enterprise's five-year mission that was still only in its first year. Spock himself would need to make certain he meditated more than slept in the time he had to himself just to keep his emotions in check.

It had been a particularly harrowing experience for Jim after that mission. His ribs had been slightly crushed under the weight of the monster and it was found that Spock's miss-fire had hit Jim's arm instead of the creature. His internal organs had thankfully stayed in tact for which Bones was extremely grateful – this did well for Jim, as he wasn't subjected to as much of a tirade as he'd thought. If it had been the case he was sure Bones would've throttled Jim himself.

As Jim thought back to that mission, he just wasn't so sure that he was doing something special for Spock purely as thanks for saving his life time and time again.

The time they had spent as the Enterprise's crew had inexplicably drawn members closer together. The near death experiences were definitely a primary factor in this. At the beginning of their mission, Spock and Nyota Uhura had some semblance of a relationship, Nyota cared deeply for Spock but there was something missing from their chemistry. Spock could not lead Nyota on when he could not return her feelings as intimately and therefore their relationship ended sooner than later, Spock deeming it was the most logical thing to do. The CMO of the ship, Dr. Leonard McCoy was kept busy between saving Jim's ass every day and dancing around the possibility of a relationship with Nurse Chapel. Jim would try to convince him to have a little happiness but each time McCoy would brush him off. Jim was determined to get his friend laid by Christmas. Chekov and Sulu were the only pair from the bridge that were open about their relationship. Everyone else seemed to have their dramas or were absolutely silent about them. The sexual tension in the air could be cut with the handle of a butter knife and Jim was determined to do something about it.

James Tiberius Kirk had a bit of a thing for his Vulcan first officer. He just couldn't admit aloud that maybe it was bigger than a "bit of a thing". He wouldn't dare mention head over heels. It started when he and Spock Prime melded their minds after young Spock marooned Jim on that ice planet. The emotional transference had initially overwhelmed Jim but he would go over it each night in his mind's eye. There was more to his relationship with Spock. It was almost as if Spock Prime and his counterpart were inextricably closer in Spock Prime's reality before going through the black hole. Jim couldn't quite describe the feelings Spock Prime had transferred to him but it was definitely more than friendship. Jim just wasn't quite sure that his Spock returned his feelings.

As it neared Christmas, Jim could not take it anymore. He had to do something about Spock before he drove himself crazy with the thoughts running through his head. He just had to figure out a way to do it subtly and ease Spock into it so he wouldn't be tempted to crush his throat again. Not that Jim was entirely averse to that notion – maybe just not in such a life-threatening situation.

His plan was to court Spock. He'd done some research on the Vulcan culture and understood enough to know that the Vulcan race was highly romantic by his own opinion. He understood that Vulcan's were extremely exclusive and basically mated for life, a notion Jim found himself agreeable to. He knew his feelings were beyond a one-night stand or short and casual fling and was absolutely sure Bones would scoff at him. It was something that would normally scare him but he found if he were with Spock he was willing to give it his all.

He just needed some help with this plan. This found Jim making his way down to sickbay of his own free will after Alpha shift was over to find his Bones. He just hoped the man didn't carry a belt armed with hypo sprays. He honestly wouldn't be surprised…

TBC...


End file.
